


First Things First

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Quadruple Drabble, The Most Beautiful DEATH in The World, This is what six packs get you, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dates” are not in the bloody handbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Things First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for theluckythief's Alan/Eric tumblr prompt, _I’m a sucker for first time fics (first date, kiss, first time, whatever)._

“Dates” are not in the bloody handbook.

Nor is General Affairs. And quite honestly, Alan never thought he’d be mentored in the finer points of social interaction.

He has too many other things to worry about – such as an inherently wrong sense of empathy – and the last thing on his mind is shagging the girls in General Affairs.

“Really,” he says, straightening up self-righteously to make up for the embarrassment of weeping on his first reap, “they’re really not my type at all.”

Eric stares at him thoughtfully, and Alan neutralizes his expression even more.

“Well then…” he says gruffly. 

= = =

“Having a night out?” Eric asks him as they get ready to depart for the evening.

“A bit,” Alan replies enigmatically as he gets his coat. He doesn’t feel like telling Eric where he’s going, after he seemed surprised that Alan wasn’t interested in learning more about General.

“Have a nice time, then,” Eric replies. And if Alan isn’t mistaken, he sounds rather wistful.

“Would you like to come along?”

He never thought he’d be inviting his mentor along…much less Eric Slingby.

Eric’s face brightens, but then he shies back.

“If you like,” he says with a shrug, looking down.

= = =

The pub is raucous, everyone is pissed, and Alan is miserable.

He feels alone, and wishes he too could drown in a pint glass, or a wine glass, or just surrender and admit everything he represents is an abomination to their profession.

“Are you having a nice time?” comes a familiar, if not a bit pissed voice, over his shoulder.

He wants to say no, not particularly. He expects Eric to bugger off in a few moments, but it doesn’t happen.

“You look bloody miserable,” Eric adds, smiling.

The smile fades, when Alan meets his eyes and then looks away.

= = =

When Eric kisses him for the first time, it’s not in a pub or in their office. It’s not after a terrible confession or a moment of weakness.

It’s just Eric, smiling into it right after a reap on a street corner in the living world, kissing Alan again and again.

“Alan,” he says softly, kissing down his cheeks to his neck, touching him everywhere.

Alan smiles too; it’s his real first kiss, the type everyone talks about.

They kiss until the next reap, until they get back to the office, in bed, and then in the dark.

Especially then.


End file.
